Lost and Found
by XxMy.Black.RosexX
Summary: What if James and Lily never really died? What would happen? Read inside for full discription. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!


Lost and Found – Chapter One

Ok … so I just figured out how to work Fan Fiction … /sigh/. This is my first fan fiction … unless you want to count the other one I did (years ago) and will never continue /shudders/. Hope you enjoy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

SUMMARY:

What if James and Lily Potter weren't killed on the fateful day, but were merely transported outside England and memory erased/altered. What if, on the day that Voldemort was really killed by Harry, that spell was reversed and they gained all their memories back. What would happen?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hogwarts was a complete wreck due to it being the designated battle ground for the Final Battle. It would take months and lots of man power to fix the castle to the once glorious school everyone knew and loved. But school would still resume coming September 1st. Harry, Ron and Hermione would also be coming back to attend their final year. They also volunteered to help clean the castle throughout the school year, so did many of the students who were involved in the battle.

Once the battle finished, beds were set up in the Great Hall, seeing as everyone was ready to collapse from exhaustion. And for once that year, Hogwarts was in a state of peaceful rest.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In British Columbia, Canada, a red haired woman and a messy black haired man woke up as if in realization of their past. Lily and James Potter looked at each other in wonder and shock. Their peaceful life here in BC just came to an abrupt turn. For good? Maybe. But all they know now is that they are needed in England as soon as possible.

For the next month, they spend it getting ready to move to England … permanently. Their 16 year old daughter has no clue what has gotten into her parents. They just keep in saying that they will tell her all about it as soon as they get to England. Anastasia (Anya for short, named for Lily's best friend that was murdered by Voldemort) was a medium height girl, with long red hair, although constantly messy (basically longer version of James/Harry's hair) and green eyes. And she was caught in the middle of some rampage by her parents. She was all for moving to England. She wanted to see her parent's homeland. Plus, she was starting to get bored living in BC. She never really fit in here, like something was missing, even though she did go to a wizarding school here, she still felt out of place. She has very little friends, and none of them are really good friends. So, she's hoping that moving to England would fill that gap and let her fit in. Maybe she can even find herself a boyfriend that'll last longer than a week!

And so, once everything was packed and ready to go, they went to their fireplace and Flooed to their only home left in England.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning, after everyone had something to eat (thanks to the elves, who still insisted on doing the cooking and cleaning of Hogwarts), Professor McGonagall approached Harry.

"I have something I need to show you. Something your parents wanted you to have when you turned of age. Seeing as the war was going on during your birthday, I think now would be a good time to show you." She said.

Harry looked stunned. _'Something from my parents …'_ Harry wondered what it could be. He looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny in puzzlement.

"They can come too, if you would like." McGonagall said smiling.

The four of them followed McGonagall to the fireplace in the Headmaster's tower. She climbed in and said "Potter Mansion" and threw down the Floo Powder. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked shocked. Ron and Hermione's attention was on Harry.

"Go on, mate. You go first." Ron said, nudging his friend to the fireplace. Harry entered the fireplace and followed McGonagall, followed by Ginny, Ron then Hermione. What they saw on the other said blew their minds away, for it was a smaller scale mansion, big none the less.

As soon as they stepped out, they were in the middle of the living room and dining room. To the right was the dining room and to the let was the living room. Directly in front of them was a gigantic L-shaped couch made out of faux suede. In front of the couch was a small coffee table and an entertainment centre, equipped with a TV (Ron was fascinated by this), stereo and home theatre system. There was also a bookcase beside the entertainment centre (Hermione was in awe of the books, which, upon closer look, where school books for every year). The dining room had a large wooden table able to seat 8 people. Large windows at either end of the large room, one facing the front of the house, the other gave a beautiful view of the lake in the back.

They stepped out into the foyer, where the front and back doors where directly opposite from each other; the doors themselves where large wooden French doors. Across the house was the kitchen (that had 5 stools tucked under the counter), in the back, a powder room and the stairs, in the front. The four of them followed McGonagall up the stairs. Once they stood on the second floor, they all were opened mouthed, due to the large library that covered 2 walls (Hermione was in heaven!), with another large L-shaped couch in front of it. To the left, directly beside the stairs, was a bathroom for the 3 bedrooms that spanned the whole back wall. The master bedroom was in the farthest corner. The contents of the 3 smaller bedrooms were exactly the same: a king sized bed with a set of drawers, a closet and a desk. The master bedroom had a slightly bigger bed with a set of drawers, an en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. All in all, the house was AMAZING!!

"Lily and James wanted you to have this house." McGonagall explained. "They never lived here, for it was the first place any Death Eater would look for them. But James lived here when he was growing up. This house has been passed down through the generations, for centuries. Each generation has added something to it. Lily did visit this house, hence why there are some electronics here from the Muggle world. They were intending on living here, and where keeping in shape and ready for the move. But they never got the chance. And now, it has been passed down to you, Mr Potter. I will leave you four be to examine it more thoroughly. The fireplace is directly linked to the Floo Network, so you can Floo over to Hogwarts when you are ready." And with that, the Headmistress showed herself to the fireplace and left the four of them be.

Harry looked over to the other three and noticed Hermione drooling at the library. He smiled and said "You can take a look at the books if you want. You don't have to wait for me to say so." Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him, then went over to the library and picked out a book, made herself comfy on the couch and starting reading.

Ginny started exploring the rooms. Each of the smaller rooms had an amazing view of the crystal blue lake behind the house. It looked like this house was sitting on a large amount of land, surrounded by forests too. Farther down the property, in the middle of the house and the lake, was a large willow tree. It created an interest in her and she decided to go and check it out.

Meanwhile, both Ron and Harry went downstairs to see the entertainment unit. Ron was curious as to what it was and how it worked, so Harry was explaining everything from electricity (but by the looks of it, anything electronic was majicked to work without electricity) to the TV and the stereo. As he was explaining, Ron's stomach gave a sudden growl indicating it needed food. So they both went to the kitchen to see if there was anything there to eat, but as expected, there was nothing. Time for some grocery shopping. Or at least that was the plan, until they heard muffled noises (along with someone saying "Bloody hell") coming from the fireplace. Ron and Harry looked at each other, neither expecting any more company, and wondered over to the fireplace only to find two people they were not expecting to see.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione was upstairs enjoying her book, until she heard some commotion coming from downstairs. Figuring it was the boys making a fuss, she ignored it. But she couldn't ignore her stomach growling. _Damn_. So, she slowly made her way downstairs and was about to go to the kitchen, until something caught her eye in the living room. Puzzled, she went in and saw someone she thought she'd never except in pictures.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ginny finally made her way to the magnificent willow. All was calm here. There was a wooden swing attached to one of the braches. She loved it here and could stay here forever. Only one problem, she was human, and humans need food. She remembered that they left a little while after breakfast, but it must be closer to lunch by now. _Right, back to the house to find food_. After running back to the house, she opened the door and yelled "HARRY!" She soon found him standing in front of the fireplace, almost as if he was in a trance. She walked over, curious to what he was looking at. When she found out, she too was stunned.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When the three people, who just came out of the fireplace, managed to untangle themselves from each other and from their luggage, they looked up and saw four very shocked teens. One of those teens looked exactly like the man that had fallen out of the fireplace. The youngest girl looked up, noticed this and asked "Why does he look exactly like dad?"

'"_Dad"? Whoa, I have a sister?!'_ Harry thought, not knowing what to think of this.

"That's because, Anya, he's your brother." James replied, getting up while still looking at his first born son.

"Whoa! What! I have a brother?! Since when?" Anya asked, completely flabbergasted, attempting to understand the situation.

"Since forever. He's two years older than you." Lily replied this time, also standing up. "We simply forgot." At this, Lily looked sad and angry at herself for ever forgetting about her child.

"But know we're here, and fully intending to act as the parents you're never had." James stated, walking over to his son and pulling him into a hug.

"How can you forget about your own child?" Anya questioned.

"I don't know. Last thing we remembered was the time right before Harry was born. Now, we remember Voldemort entering our house and him killing us … but for some reason we didn't die … we just lost our memories and got transported to BC, Canada. I don't know why. It seemed like the spell … malfunctioned … Maybe Dumbledore can help us." Lily explained, thoroughly confused.

"One problem, Dumbledore's dead. He was murdered. One year ago." Harry explained.

"Murdered?! By who?" Lily asked

"Severus Snape." Harry replied

"Snivellus?" Said James, earning a whack from Lily.

"Snivellus?!" Exclaimed the five teens.

"Long story …" James said with a smile, while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Remus is either still at Hogwarts, helping with the clean up, or at Tonks parents' house, resting." (AN: Remus and Tonks didn't die in my story!) Harry explained, not really wanted to continue. "Sirius is … He's …" But Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. So Hermione continued.

"He went trough the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

James numbly asked, hoping it's not what he thought, "What do you mean?"

"He's not going to come back … he's dead." This time it was Lily that answered, having known about the veil.

James fell to the floor, not knowing what to think. He just gained back his memories and wanted to see his best friends, only to hear that he'll never be able to see one of them again. Harry was not holding up much better. Lily went over to console James, and Ginny went to Harry. Everything was silent, that is until Ron spoke up.

"Why does it seem that the Potter men have a thing for red-heads?" Ron commented, looking from Harry and Ginny to James and Lily. The two couples in questioned looked at each other and started laughing because it was true. Both Harry and James had picked red-headed women.

"My dad also married a red-head … Maybe it's a curse." James said smiling, lightening the mood of the room. By know, everyone had joined in on the laugh. Until, again, Ron interrupted … by his stomach growling. Everyone turned to look at him, as his ears started to turn red in embarrassment.

"Right, I think we all need some food." Lily said, looking at the time. It was well past 4 PM.

"There's no food in the house … we checked." Harry said, his stomach also growling now.

"There's a town not too far from here. It's within walking distance. We can go to a restaurant for now and get some groceries tomorrow." James stated. "But first … I'm going to put my luggage in my room."

"So am I." Said Lily, as she followed her husband.

"I'm going to choose a room!" Anya yelled, running upstairs leaving her bags at the fireplace.

Figuring he doesn't want to be stuck with a room he didn't like, Harry ran ahead of her (earning a "HEY! No fair!" from Anya, as she started running faster) past their parents (who just smiled, happy that he was playing the big brother so soon) and ran into the first bedroom, farthest away from the master bedroom. Anya chose the room beside Harry's, leaving the last room for any guests. James and Lily headed for the master bedroom. Once everyone had chosen their rooms, and left their stuff in there (including Harry's, he had shrunk his trunk to fit in his pocket), they all left in search of food.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After an hour and a half, they returned. When Lily opened the front door, she stood there, too stunned to move. James, who was directly behind her and could easily see over her head, also looked stunned, his mouth open. The five teens, stuck behind them, wondered what was going on. Seeing as the tallest one there was Ron, he was chosen to go and see what was going on. As soon as he managed to look around James, he asked "Who is that?", pointing inside.

Lily replied "Someone I haven't seen in years, and wasn't expecting to see anytime soon."

­­­­­­-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Some where in Northern Ireland, a man found himself walking around in the rolling hills.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

So … hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fan fiction.

THIS IS A WARNING!! I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up. I write when I'm in the mood and have ideas. It can be anywhere from one day to one month to one year … unfortunately. I also have to juggle so much in my life, so I work around it. Seeing as it's the summer, I might be able to update fairly often. DO NOT HOLD ME TO THAT! So I'll say sorry in advance.


End file.
